In a communication network, a connection is set up between two parties. If the destination party has changed its fixed location in the network, the original destination party becomes an intermediate party, which redirects the connection to a new destination party. The intermediate party remains in the connection chain and data is transferred via the intermediate party.
In some cases it is undesirable that the intermediate party remains in the connection chain because this allows the intermediate party to control the traffic transmitted between the connected parties.